I Give What I Can
by planetofmars
Summary: Spencer finds Derek's old baby blanket.


**Title:** I'll Give What I Can

**Rating:** Mature.

**Pairing:** Morgan/Reid

**Summary:** Spencer finds one of Derek's old baby blankets.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, nor any of the characters mentioned.

I'll Give What I Can

Derek isn't fully asleep as he feels Spencer pull out of his embrace, leaving a piece of him to be desired. Derek opens his eyes slowly, noticing the faint blue of approaching daylight. Derek groans silently to himself, the last thing he wanted was to move from their cozy bed. Derek can faintly hear Spencer digging through the closet, looking for one of his ties as the other man begins to fall back to sleep.

"Derek," he hears, and when he opens his eyes Spencer is in front of him, looking curiously down at him with something bundled up in his arms.

"Hm?"

"Is this yours? I found it in the back under some boxes," he says, and Derek makes the effort to sit up and allow his eyes to adjust. When his vision comes into focus, Derek recognizes the blanket in Spencer's arms immediately.

"It's my baby blanket," Derek says, smiling as he reaches out for the pale green square of fabric. It was old, so old that the original image of a smiling lion had faded beyond recognition. "Man, did I love this thing. I wouldn't go anywhere without it."

"Did your mom make it for you?" Spencer asks, sitting on the edge of the bed besides Derek. The kid was elegant, more elegant then anyone gave him credit for with his sleek, unruly hair and long spine.

"No, actually. My dad did," Derek says, the smile it causes crinkles the edges of his eyes as his thumb makes tiny circles along the thin patchwork. "He knew how to sew, and he made it for me before I was born. He always said he was real proud of himself for doing it," he adds, and the emotion that lodges in his throat is a little hard to bear.

"You'll always have a piece of him," Spencer confirms, folding the small bundle gently before placing it on the nightstand beside him. Derek takes a hold of Spencer's, giving it a gentle kiss.

"Time to start getting ready for work," he says, causing Derek to roll over and away from him. He really didn't want to get out of bed, but convincing Spencer to take the day off and spend it with him sleeping was out of the question.

The two went to work, a day filled with filing away papers and coffee runs. When they get home, Derek sets about making them dinner, he needs something to take his mind off of pressing matters. Spencer was usually enough, but something had been weighing heavy on Derek's mind, and he wanted to try it, but he didn't want anyone to know.

"What's wrong?" Spencer questions, kissing Derek on his cheek as he sits down at the table. Derek smiles, aiming a kiss to the other mans lips.

"Just thinking."

"About your dad?" Spencer asks, a hint of guilt to his voice.

Derek smiles at him reassuringly. "I just miss him, Spence. I'm glad you found that blanket, it makes me feel like he's around still," and it did. Derek could still smell his fathers scent within the fabric, enveloping his senses and bringing back wonderful memories of tossing a football around in the front yard.

"I know it's not possible, and completely irrational, but I wish I could bring him back for you," Spencer muses, tracing his thumb along Derek's bottom lip.

Derek smiles again, eyes completely focused on the man he loves. "Rational or not, thanks," he says, kissing Spencer again, and telling him to focus on his food before they did something that would leave them both microwaving his chicken parmesan later.

They ended up using that microwave, but Derek won't go into detail. Instead, he's knocking on Penelope's door, waiting for the woman's clicking heels to reach him. She opens it, smiling widely as she welcomes him in with a purr.

"What can I do for you?" she questions, pouring him a drink.

Derek doesn't know how to ask, but figures straightforward would be his best bet. "I need to learn how to sew."

"I've had a lot of fantasies where you ask to learn something from me, Derek, but sewing was not one of them," she says, laughing.

Derek shakes his head, joining her. "Sorry to disappoint you, baby girl," he says as she punches his arm gently and with no real malice.

"No need, just as long as your taking care of the kiddo, right," she says with a wink, making Derek feel lighter and ultimately better about the situation.

"What are you trying to make?" she questions, walking away from the kitchen and into her bedroom.

"A blanket," he answers, taking another sip before setting the glass down.

Garcia appears with a large pink box, eyebrows raised. "A blanket? That's a large task for a beginner...which you haven't even begun!"

"It's not going to be a large blanket, Garcia. Something, I don't know, like a baby blanket," he admits, and Penelope's eyes double in size.

"Derek Morgan, are you planning on having a baby?" she nearly shouts, dropping the basket as her hands clasp together.

"What? No, no. I just want to, you know, in case we, you know, later on. I just...it would mean a lot to me," Derek says, and he doesn't know how else to phrase it. Children were the furthest thing from their minds at the moment.

Penelope wraps her arms around Derek's shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze before saying, "Anything you need, you've got." Derek doesn't know how he got to be so lucky, having people like this who cared so much about him.

"Thank you, baby girl. This means a lot to me."

Sewing, as it turns out, was a lot harder then Derek had anticipated it to be. The amount of times he stuck his thumb was embarrassing, not to mention the time he sewed a cloth to his jeans accidentally. "I...suck at this, and I keep injuring myself, Garcia," Derek says pathetically, trying to knot the end of his string.

"Everyone sucks when they first start out, Derek, you just need to suck it up!" she replies, voice mock militant. Derek shakes his head, restarting the process all over again.

A week later, and Derek was feeling like a pro. Well, not exactly, but he was feeling much more confident then he had. The issue now was picking out the fabric, what color did he want? What pattern did he want to follow?

"Why are there _so _many?" he questions, standing around in complete confusion. Penelope places a hand on Derek's shoulder, maybe Jo Ann's should have been left for a later time.

"Are you kidding? This is nothing compared to some I've seen. Come on, it's not that hard, we're going for simple, right?" she questions, and Derek nods his head.

"Girl or boy?"

"How about neutral?" he says, and Garcia frowns. "What? This kid's imaginary at the moment," he defends himself, and Garcia smiles widely.

"Okay...how about green?"

"What about purple?"

"Purple's not exactly neutral."

"It's Spencer's favorite color.

"Aw, Derek Morgan, why' are you so sweet?"

The color was selected, and now it was time to pick out a image. Derek looked and looked, but didn't know what he liked or what he didn't like. Derek wonders if his father had been as confused or overwhelmed when he had selected his choices.

"What about a kitten?"

"For the last time, Garcia, we are _not_ getting the kitty."

"What about this one, then?" she questions, and Derek turns to look at a finch in mid flight. Derek liked it.

The two gathered their items and hustled their way through a league of older women fighting for yarn to the first cashier they could find. "What a lovely color," the cashier says, Ellen, as her name tag read.

"I know right, definitely baby worthy," Penelope chimes, smiling.

"Are you two planning on having a baby?" she questions, grin ear to ear.

"Oh honey, I wish. That, or just to be able to watch, you know?" Penelope winks, making Derek blush and run for the automatic doors.

Derek had been working hard, trying to make sure everything was perfect, when his cellphone rang, and he had to stop to pick it up. "Yeah, pretty boy?" he questions, eyebrows furrowing as he looked with a critical eye at his own work.

"You've been gone all morning, any chance I'll get you home by one?" Spencer questions, sounding bored and possibly a little lonely.

"Of course I can be home before one, baby, I'm just trying to help Garcia out," he says, and he hated himself for lying, but he couldn't tell him yet.

"Okay, tell Garcia I said hi," he says, Clooney barking in the back round.

"Will do, baby, bye."

Penelope hums beside him, switching the channel from a cooking show to some sort of low budget horror movie. "You should probably tell him what you're doing, Derek," she warns, looking at him.

Derek looks right back at her. "I know, but I want to finish this first," he says, looking at the mess of material around him. "Should only take me another couple of days."

"Fine, but at least do something nice for him so he doesn't feel like you're ignoring him while doing _dry walling _for me," she says, and Derek agrees.

Derek goes home, and gets there about ten minutes after one. Spencer wasn't on the first floor or outside, and that only left two options. Derek walked upstairs, peeking in the bedroom where he found Spencer lying down, book held over his nose.

Derek has to pause and really marvel at the other man, the damn kid was in a pair of plaid pajama pants, hair wet and chest perfectly exposed. Derek grins, moving quietly. Derek places a hand on either side of Spencer's ankles, yanking the man further down the bed with a surprised yelp.

"I've missed you today," he says, placing a kiss to both of Spencer's ankles.

"Jesus, Derek! You scared me," Spencer says, eyes wide as Derek smiles apologetically.

"Sorry," he says, kissing the back of one of Spencer's calf's. Spencer seems to catch up with his intentions, and a grin tugs at the corner of his lips as he moves to sit up.

Derek's hands have moved to the underside of Spencer's thighs as the slender man pulls Derek further in between his legs. Spencer kisses him like it's the easiest thing in the world, and quite possibly the silliest. Derek liked when they were like this, simple and less complicated.

Internal and external traumas no where to be found.

Spencer's got Derek's shirt up and over his head, hands smoothing up and down along his firm stomach. Derek loves that he does this, explores his body still even though he's felt it a thousand times before. Derek has Spencer's bottoms sliding down his hips, exposing pale flesh as he went.

"I really have missed you all day," Spencer says, breathless as he works to get Derek's jeans off.

"Me, too," Derek says, placing a kiss to one of Spencer's knees.

Derek hates to part from him, but nothing would continue unless he retrieved the items necessary to keep them both happy and safe. Derek would never intentionally hurt Spencer, and the other man knows that. Spencer's prominently hard, and that arouses Derek to no end.

The fact that he, and only he, could please Spencer in this manner was beyond words. Derek's fingers work Spencer open, stretching him to the best of his abilities, making it pleasurable along the way by adding his tongue. Spencer never lasts long like this, voice pleading in a low whisper.

Derek grins, and it compliments the sloppy smirk of Spencer's as he places the condom on, and prepares to enter Spencer's body. Spencer was at his most relaxed during sex, oddly enough, he had a carefree attitude, and that helped to make things better; closer. Derek pushes in, slow and steady, and the initial burn always makes Spencer's arms curl above his head, and back arch high off the bed.

Spencer still has that smirk, even as he kisses Derek, and Derek moves inside him a tad bit faster, with a bit more force, and that sends Spencer reeling, cursing and screaming his name. Derek loves the way Spencer's nails dig into his back, little reminders of what they do. Derek's attention is adsorbed by Spencer's neck, biting and kissing the exposed flesh.

Spencer gasps, fingers clutching his shoulder and the back of his neck. Derek works harder, faster, and Spencer keeps up, meeting him thrust for thrust. The kid knew what he wanted, and he took it, and Derek had to admire that sort of enthusiasm.

Spencer pulls him down for a kiss, or what could be considered a kiss, with sloppy mouths and clash of teeth as Spencer gets close; closer. Then suddenly, without warning, Spencer comes with a high pitched groan, drawing out Derek's name as he does so. Derek can't breathe, can hardly think as he continues to roll his hips forward, lost in his own pleasure till he loses all control.

Spencer lays beside him, they're both naked and content. "I have to shower again, now," Spencer laughs, reaching for Derek's hand. "And I dropped my book, I don't even know what page I'm on," he complains.

"That's a lie, Spencer. You know exactly what page you were on, genius," Derek retorts, and Spencer cops to the falsehood of his statement.

"Still need a shower though," he says, squeezing Derek's hand in his own. "You want to join me?"

"You need to ask?" Derek questions, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Derek! It's beautiful," Penelope comments, standing beside Derek as he smiles down at his handy work.

This finished product had not been a simple one, not in the least. Derek had to start over completely, twice. A lilac color didn't seem right for the rustic green of the finch he wanted, and so they had to make another trip to find a plum color instead.

The length was too short, and then too long, and Derek figured Garcia was on the verge of murdering him sadistically, and burying him in her back yard. Finally, finally everything went smoothly, and Derek learned how to operate a sewing machine without bunching the fabric into a huge knot. He smiles at the blanket in his hands, it feels good.

"Thanks, baby girl, for everything," he says, leaning down to place a kiss to the top of her head. The time was now five thirty, and Derek was late.

"No problem, stud muffin, but you better hurry home. Don't want your boy thinking you're having a hot love affair with my sparkling buns," she says, rushing him out the door. Derek laughs, tells her something in reply, but can't quite remember it.

Derek enters the house, but there's no sign of Spencer. Derek searches high and low, and then checks his phone for any messages—he finds one. It's a text message informing him that he's at the plaza with JJ and Emily catching up, and he'll see him when he gets home.

Derek understands, but he still feels a bit disappointed, he really wanted to show Spencer what he had made with his own two hands. Derek figures it'll just have to wait and moves to the bedroom, removing unnecessary clothing, and plopping down on the bed to watch some television. Derek's falling asleep when he hears the bedroom door open, he sits up to greet Spencer.

"Hey," he says, stomach twisted with nerves.

"Hey," Spencer greets, trying to get a shoe off while still standing. That never goes well for him, Derek muses. "Did you finish dry-walling Garcia's room?" he questions, and Derek stands up, moving towards the closet.

"Yeah, if by dry-walling you mean this," Derek says, laughing at Spencer's confused face as he pulls out a box decorated obscenely in pink by Garcia and her need for a god daughter to go with her god son.

"What is it?" Spencer questions as Derek hands him the box.

"Open it," Derek says, and Spencer sits on the bed and lifts the lid, peering into it before pulling the heavy wool material out. Spencer studies it, running his fingers over the finch and smiling.

"I made it," Derek says shyly, as though he were showing his mom a macaroni portrait. "I did the purple for you, and the finch just looked awesome."

Spencer stands to his feet, throwing his arms around Derek's shoulders and hugging him tightly. "This is what you've been doing the last two weeks?" he questions, and Derek nods his head.

Spencer kisses him gently. "You're really amazing, you know that?" he questions, holding the blanket in between them.

"I do now," Derek says, kissing Spencer's cheek.

Spencer folds the blanket gently, tucking it back into the box. "You want a girl, really?" he asks, sitting back down onto the bed. Derek joins him.

"No. I mean, I don't know, you know? What's wrong with a girl?"

"Nothing's wrong with a girl, I just always thought you'd want a boy first," Spencer says, amused by how awkward they both were talking about this.

"I'll have whatever will have me," Derek says, and he means it.

"Me, too," Spencer responds, kissing Derek gently.

"You better not tell Garcia that, though, she really wants a girl this time around," Derek says as Spencer removes his other shoe.

"I'm terrified that she's going to take all of the children at the BAU and run off with them to Canada," Spencer humors, plopping back down onto the bed.

"Mexico seems more her style. You know she likes her tequila," Derek says, draping a arm over Spencer's chest as they try to relax in their bed.

"If it ever happens, at least we get a vacation, right?" Spencer asks, box securely on top of his dresser.

"Right."


End file.
